Sister's Gotta Learn From Bro
by Nolongerbeating88
Summary: well Zuko just really got pissed of on how much Azula thinks that she is better than so him. One day, thanks to gossiping servants, he found out about something he just realized. Oh yeah, Azula is going down!INCEST
1. I Am Victory

Azula always pisses him of. That damn little demon of a sister of his always gets the last of his temper. Their father always taught of Azula as way better than him in all the ways he could mention. Just today she had won in an agni kai against him and that just snapped the hell out of him. So when he heard some of his men talking about how princess does not have any idea what passion is and does not even had her first kiss, an idea crossed his mind.

Zuko hurriedly went to his warship and went to his room and took the blue spirit mask with him. He immediately wore it and took a small bottle with him. "I always knew this would be of use someday. Then he waited patiently outside Azula's room and spilled the content to her bath tub. Their mission accomplished!

Azula was done for today. She was not tired, just done. She immediately stripped off her clothing and proceeded to the bath. The blue spirit watched intently and smirked beneath his mask. When Azula submerged herself in the water, she felt herself stiffen as an unfamiliar feeling wrapped her entire body. It was as if she was on fire. She had a very strange feeling and she felt he nipples harden. She instantly, due to instinct, placed her hands in her vagina. She does not know why but it's as if her vagina wants to swallow something. Immediately she got up thinking that being out of the cursed water would help ease the lust that she is feeling. However to her dismay it gave the opposite effect. Every touch of the wind made the feeling worst and so she collapsed in her bed and held her breast and he wet vagina tight in attempt to kill the feeling. She stayed like that for one hour suffering from the situation that tends to worsen.

Zuko smiled as he watched his sister's big breast rise up and down as she breathed heavily. Looks like he applied to much aphrodisiac. Her vagina vomiting white fluids but she will not come. He can't stand the hardness of his dick and so he decided to be helpful. Slipping down in the room, the princess did not recognize the stranger in mask but she covered herself with a blanket due to shame.

"Who aahh. The hell are you?" she asked almost moaning every part of her weakly said statement. "Get out!"

The blue spirit just stared at her and with a fast motion his hands was already in her breast. Zuko stroked it while gently pinching the nipple.

"nnnn…." Azula moaned. Never in her life was she humiliated like this and what made her heart ache with hatred is that she love what his doing. She could not move. She tried to bend but could not lift her hand to do so. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

He massaged her breast and then licked the right nipple while circling the left with his thumb. She moaned. Zuko dropped her to the bed and stared at her naked form. She was wet. Loads of pre-cums are already dripping from her pussy. He smiled satisfied of what he did. He then turned to leave ( before the situation would go so far) when his sister held his sleeves. He stared at her puzzled.

"Wait" She said panting. "Finish what you started." Zuko's mouth fell open but of course, it was not seen through his mask. Was his sister degrading herself for pleasure? For sex? As he thought about how pathetic Azula looks and what a champion he is right now, he realized that he got more than what he wanted and what he deserved. 'agni must be smiling at me now!' he said to himself and thought on oh how a victor he is right now!

He pushed her down with his feet and he removed his boots. Just one of his boots. Then she pushed her off bed and she hit the floor, making her fall in a funny and uncomfortable position her head was down and her waist was elevated. In short she was slightly bended upside down he legs on top widely spread exposing her wet organ. Then Zuko sat at the edge of the bed. He sat still and then lifted his bare foot and used his toe fingers to play with her clit.

"AAAAHHH!" Azula moaned as his toes were playing and pinching her clit. He was rubbing them so hard she wanted more and more and more! AZula's mind was spinning. Who was this blue spirit and why the hell is such and Eros? "Ha-unnn…" Azula could not contain any longer and she was one step to come when he stopped. He placed his toes in her mouth and made her lick her juices which she obliged since she has no strength of risistance.

Then he pulled her by the hair . he placed her in a kneeling position and he crept under her legs and placed her pussy on top of his mouth. And there he did a French kiss with her vaginal lips. Azula screamed in pleasure as she moves her head violently and arched he body as his lips moved her vaginal lips madly and his tongue robbing and spinning in her hole. His tongue was deep touching her core. The she was again near in her climax when he again stopped.

He made her pant for a minute gripping her hands so that she can't muster bait . Then when her vagina's mood was stabilized again, he pounded his finger. On two and three. And she was again about to reach her climax but he stooped again.

"Please…PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" Azula was literally begging but Zuko won't finish this torture till he has his feel. He lifted her head so that it leveled his bulge. Then he pulled the bulge out to reveal his 10 inch. Azula's eyes widened. It was her first time to see a cock.

He changed his voice for her not to recognize.  
"Give me a good work and I'll let you cum"

Azula did as he commanded and started licking his cock. Zuko moaned as his bitch of a sister licked his cock but he was not satisfied by just licking. Without warning he shoved it inside her mouth. He moaned as his proud member touched the edge of her throat. 'Fuck! Does this feel so good' he said now panting himself. Azula used her right hand to rub his member up down, her mouth to lick it's opening and her left hand to plat with his balls. 'FUCK YOU!' Zuko moaned in his mind. She was so good and it was her first time. 'SHIT!" he yelled in his mind as he came.

Now being true to his words, he carried her so that she was sitting in his lap and he pushed his member hardly, without even caring about her virgin pain. She screamed and this time out of pain. And he did not care. He loved her pain. He pounded hard and full not even making her some time to get used to. Azula was so hurt she wanted him to stop until he reached the spot.

HHHHHAAA!

It felt so good. Both of them are burning. She was bouncing on top of him and zuko stopped pushing. He pulled out. But he lay down though and he motioned her to do the entire job. He laid down his penis

Standing and Azula positioned herself and slowly swallowed him. She bounced on top of him not caring about the humiliation she is doing. She moaned and bounced until she came.

Unknown to her, a spy was just outside the door watching them. And this spy was none other than ozai himself. And he never hated her daughter to be so sexually weak. Perhaps she needs punishment.


	2. fooling around the table

For a moment, Zuko stared at her. She lay there; sweating and panting. For an instant, he only looked at her, emotionless, as his mind continues debating on how his heart should feel. It was only when he saw the blood in the sheets did he realized he could never be a devil. It was her first time and it was him, the brother, who took away her virtue, against her conscious will. _What am I thinking? She is the 'she devil', 'El Diablo!' surely her virginity is not important to her! _He told himself mentally to kill the unwanted emotion that is threatening to come out off him anytime. It was almost working if not for the good part of his brain which is telling him that it was still wrong. _She maybe super-psycho-girl, but that's what you missed! GIRL! Azula is still a girl you bloody bastard! And what did you do? _Then came the voice that he hated so. The voice of his fear! _YOU FOOL! IF YOUR FATHER FINDS OUT! WHAT WILL YOU DO? WHAT IF HE KNOWS YOU ARE THE BLUE SPIRIT! OR IF SHE GETS PRE- _

HALT! Zuko shook his head violently. He could not bear finish the word nor the thoughts of his raging father if he finds out! He jumped out of the window and into the empty halls of the palace and very swiftly went to his room, locked the door and removed the mask of the smiling demon. He inhaled and exhaled. For a moment he looked at the blue spirit mask, the one which hides the real him and at the same time, shows the world the inner real him. But the same beautifully carved mask is off no comfort to him now. It seems to be mocking him! Smiling in a way a sadist would do to a tortured. He slammed it to the floor so hard it broke into bits.

. . .

Meanwhile, at dawn, the beautiful just ravaged princess awoke in her room. She did not remember anything that happened until she felt a sharp shot of pain in the region between her legs when she tried to move. Then everything went back like a flash of mixed up memories in her head. She could see her wanting something that she could not define. She could feel the touches of her own hand, and the hands of another. She could see the devil smiling at her; the moans, the soft torture, the pleasure, then the extreme pain. But then it felt go-

Azula realized what just happened. She got raped! But she wanted it at that time. She even begged. Her will got broken and her virtue taken away. And she begged for the purity to be taken away. A single tear graced the prodigy's cheek. The pain in her heart is enough to cover the pain in her sex. Her virginity was taken away by a person she did not even know and she could not ask for help since nobody should find out. Especially not her father. She gathered lighting in her fist and was about to throw it when she decided not to. She does not want anyone asking why the princess was raged so much. She does not need it to reach the Firelord. She just sat there and cried so hard.

. . .

Ozai was shocked. And for many years since becoming the Firelord, it was his first time to be utterly shocked. No, not utterly, he was jaw-dropped-rooted-on-a-spot-while-watching-something-he-is-so-disgusted-about-to-the-point-his-muscles-won't-move-because-his-brain-could-barely-process-the-event-and-when-it-finally-registered-in-his-being-he-could-hardly-give-a-reaction shock! _What was the stupid boy thinking? What is he gets his sister pre- Oh that idiot lad! I knew from the moment his mother cuddled him like helpless twat he would grow up to be a jerk and would cause me trouble! If ever Azula would be preg- damn! What would the royal court say? This would be a royal scandal! It would destroy my name! lucky for that son of mine I only saw the finale of his crime! Else I would not be in so much shock; I could've incinerated him alive!_

After watching the scenes unfold, he decided to electrocute both of them to death. Azula, for being weak, and Zuko, for being a blasted idiot! But then, he could not think of an idea as to how he would explain the death of his two children. He needs an heir and Ursa is in Agni-knows-where! But this could be arranged though. Azula could always get a fiancée but then again, how explain the lost of her virtue? But then, a thought crossed at the tyrant's head and a smile crossed his lips. He would write down a letter to general Cheng.

_( : D XD ..!.)..

The next morning, Zuko could not help but notice how Azula's place at the dining table was empty. Sure there were the plates and the silver wear but for what? He tried to focus on his meal. _Oh great! Great great great! Just great you blasted fool! Why do you have to do that? The day of the eclipse is near and instead of focusing on how to change your path and all, you created just another problem! What about helping the avatar? Or uncle? _

"Something wrong son?" his thoughts were interrupted by his father and he focused his eyes on him. The acting was so good that if only both of them were not trying to pretend that nothing is wrong, it would be believable.

"Nothing" The Firelord was amused on how his son, who was always '_obvious'_ turned out to be a pretty good lying actor. If the lie was not only said to him, then, he would applaud the boy.

"I see that your sister is not around. Funny, it's her first time to meet breakfast. She never gets sick. Any idea what happened?"

"How should I know? We were never really that close."

"If only your mother was here, huh, maybe she could have fixed whatever problem the two of you have."

Zuko managed to maintain is calm façade but was secretly pissed off with this. He knew it was his father's fault why his mother is not around. Ozai hasn't confirmed it yet but Zuko is no fool. Majority of the awful things that happened to him is because of his father. He missed his mother so much; she, the only person besides uncle, who truly love him; so he was surprised to find himself secretly wishing that she won't return; at least not now. if she ever finds out of what he did, she would be totally disappointed of him. For sure, and he could be certain of this sure, she also loved Azula and if she would know, that would fragment the love she has for him.

Ozai is a man who would notice every detail of the tiniest bit of everything at the same time. This is because he is a trained warrior. He was trained by Azulon himself and he is considered the most powerful fire bender in the world. Because of this, he could see the flaw of in Zuko's award winning drama. Some people say that, when you are really paying attention, you can see even when you are not looking. Even with his head focused on the food, he could see Zuko's stealing glances on Azula's vacant chair. GUILTY. Others would also say that, if you really want to get the secret, then, your eyes could feel. Ozai could feel the way Zuko's jaw would tighten. WORRIED. Ozia also believed that, if you want to get the fake out of the real, then, all your senses would cooperate and let you see the aura of the world; Zuko's spelled FEAR.

The breakfast went silent and then frozen when Azula entered the dining room. As a good warrior, she is very capable of hiding pain that is why, despite the pain in her sex, she was able to walk properly. Only the two other royalties in the room could notice that something is up. Zuko, continued as if nothing is wrong and Ozai could feel his blood boil at the sight of his son and his daughter. _Great! Just perfect! Now that my daughter is here, I, the concerned father, would ask what is wrong knowing the fact that I would be lied to! AGAIN!here it goes now:_

"Azula, it's your first time to be late at breakfast, anything wrong?" at that instant, Zuko could feel his soul live his body. _What if she tells? Agni! Burn me now! I call on every spirit of mercy and pity to give me my demise right here right now! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Nothing. I just overslept." Azula replied in her normal self.

"Why? What did you do last night?" Ozia hated it on how he sounded like Ursa when he said that. _Damn it! I should not blow my cover!_

"I was thinking of a plan on how to avoid the rebels on the day of the black Sun." the lie was quick and well made. Azula hoped that her father would not push the topic further and so she quickly added. " I would layout my plan at the meeting room this afternoon."

Zuko's soul, who just got reunited with his body, breathed with relief! _okay sprits! At least not today!_

"so Azula, how about you and your brother have a little agni kai today?"

"This early? Come on father, I need to eat" the princess then shoved some food in the mouth.

"How about after eating?"

"I have a date with mai."

"I suggest you cancel that date. I want to see an agni kai. And oh, if ever you want to ask me why, I just want to see if my son contemplated on his lost yesterday."

Azula was getting worried. She knows her father and she knows that he would practically get what he want because he can. Her organ still hurts and she could not kick and bend and jump with this pain. Then her brother spoke.

"I was planning on seeing Mai today since her uncle, the warden, said that an interrogated rebel finally gave up an important information with regards to the rebellion."

"You can in there without Mai."

"Yeah but she insists. And you know women. They insist a lot and its kinda annoying though so I agreed to take her along with me to shut her up."

"Okay then! Agni kai is tomorrow and Azula, don't be late at the meeting tomorrow." With that, Ozai left and headed to the military grounds leaving the two siblings alone.

"Firelord!' one of the imperial guards approached him. " General Cheng is here."

"Good. Tell him to go to my office. Now." Ozai couldn't help but smile. He found Azula a husband.

**a/n : okay, see, there is no lemon in here because I need to set the storyline. Oh crap! There's no lemon because I need to get away from the lemon so that the story won't be another plot less lemony lemon! So here's the deal to answer the confusions in chappie one if you don' get this cahppie properly.**

**Ozai was there only after minutes after the rape would end.**

**Okay there is no number 2. That's it.**

**Next time, I guarantee you more lemons. Better than the first one and oh, feel free to suggest whatever you want. **


	3. When the Devil Finds Out

Azula stared at the boy seated near her father. If you wanted to ask the definition of handsome, look at him and you will see every inch of detailed meaning the word handsome could be. His skin is tanned from summer's training and his golden eyes are the very glamour of luxury. His lips are not pouted and not smirking; just the perfect arch. His nose and brows once added perfected the face of the boy. He has the face that could make Chan unattractive and a body architecture that would make Zuko a boy. _He is a man. That's it! He is a man!_

Azula never saw General Cheng's face before. Sure, she already heard of his name and saw him in many meetings but, he was wearing his helmet and she was also sure that he was not the general before. A new appointee? New or not, he must very good at war because it was her father himself who chooses the military ranking.

Zuko stared at his sister staring at the general. He already saw that look when she saw Chan but, there was something was off. Well, compare and contrast: When she was looking at Chan, her eyes are glued to him like he is the only person in the world, her face had the expression that she wanted to be his girlfriend and she was smirking from ear to ear. Scene two: She, staring at Cheng? Was it Cheng? Whatever the new appointee's name was. When she was looking at Cheng, her eyes are glued to him like he is the only person in the world, her face had the expression that she wanted to be his wife and she is so stunned she could not bring herself to smirk from ear to ear.

"This," Ozai broke the silence "is Cheng Li. He is the new General of the Fire Nation, appointed by me of course. He is an expert battle tactician, and, if you may wonder, Zuko," he shot his uninterested son who was then playing with his utensils, "why he was never heard by you before, it's because he only works for me and I, alone could pass judgment to his opinions with regards, battle plans of course. He is the Son of one of our nation's governor and so, was able to get himself in the war room when he wants to and made himself useful there. As in with use. In short, before becoming a general, he is one of my best royal advisor."

_Oh great! Now my father trusts this piece of waste more than he trusts me! Why! I wasn't even allowed to enter the war room back then and this bullshit, is allowed to enter his office and be his advisor? Lalalala! __**OUCH!**_

Zuko winced when Azula pinched his belly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop acting like a retard!" Azula hissed at his ears.

"what did I do?"

"You are pouting like a child while blowing your stray hair"

"Wow! I'm surprised you can still piss me of! I thought you were so absorbed in staring at that dude" Zuko said as he let a lazy eye roll towards the general's direction.

Ozai was busy talking to his other guest when he was disturbed by a pained hiss. _What the hell is wrong with that boy? My parenting is awesome!"_

Zuko's foot hurt. The pawn of evil stomped on it.

"Azula, called Ozai, would you like to give the general a tour to the palace?" Ozai asked his daughter, but all of them new it was not a question. It's a command.

"It would be an honor my lord, to have your daughter to give me a tour of the palace.

_Something is not right. _Zuko thought. _He is my father's advisor and yet he does not know the palace? Pweh! He must be a moron. Or is it only my father is up to something?"_

Zuko eyed the general as he followed his sister out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::F::::::::U::::C:::::::::K::::!::::::

Azula was walking in the palace hall side by side with the handsome general. True to the fact that the man beside her is drop dead gorgeous, Azula still is no fool and, she new, something is up.

"General, I, actually, am not going to give you a tour of the palace." She said in her usual baritone.

"Oh? Now that would be sad princess. Why not?" Cheng's voice is rich that not even Azula could identify if the disappointment was real or not.

"Because I knew my father sent you here for a purpose. Ah-ah" Azula silenced him with a finger gesture. "He said that you are the royal advisor he trusts so much. Then, my, it's a surprise that you do not know the palace so much. You must have stayed here for a long time didn't you?"

"Hah!" Cheng laughed at her. "You are indeed a prodigy princess. No wonder why you father is very proud of you but, ah-ah," he silenced her with a gesture of a finger. "You're father is not telling a lie."

"Of course I know that" Azula defended."My father is not a liar." _He lies when necessary. _"So,tell me why you are here?"

"He sent me here to give you this" he said as he handed Azula a cloth. Azula then opened the cloth and was shock at what she saw. "Now, if you don't agree, don't burn me. I only follow your father and you can decline if you want to."

Azula stared in awe at the golden chain in her hands. She lifted it up and carefully examined it as if seeing something of its kind for the first time. The gold is piercing like a Firelord's eyes and the red rubies in it are the rarest. And speaking of the rarest, it was indeed one of its kinds for the necklace's pendant is a dazzling blood diamond. It looks like a frozen blood.

"It is beautiful" she said in a whisper so clear. "But, I have to think about it first." She said as she returned the jewel to Cheng Li.

"I understand princess but, you don't have to give it back. Just wear it when it feels like yes."

"Good" Azula said trying to maintain her poise as she slid the necklace in her pocket.

"I am still interested to tour the palace though. Again" He said with one of the most beautiful smiles Azula saw.

"Okay, follow me"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""G""""""A""""""H""""""!""""

The day was long but thanks Agni it's over. Prince Zuko was walking happily in the palace halls that would lead to his quarters when he bumped into someone.

"Use your right eye dum-dum!" Came the hateful hiss of a female.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you are short I could barely see you. BIOTCH!" the prince replied in a sarcastic tone before putting an emphasis at his last word.

She was about to burn him into cinders when a jolly voice rang in the hall.

"CONGRATULAIONS AZULA" Ty lee called out. Azula paled.

"For what?" Azula asked, acting ignorant. Zuko stared at his sister confusedly then to her acrobat friend.

"You're engaged!" She sang happily only to have the princess explode her fuse.

"I AM NOT! WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT IS A LIAR!"

"Oh." Ty lee said disappointed and scared at the raging princess. "But it was your father who told me."

Azula did not know how to react. Her father is not a liar. _Only when necessary. And its not like him to play pranks to her friend. That is so below him. Which means, he made the decision for me._

"Excuse me," Azula said before she left. Zuko pulled back the guilt stricken acrobat who was about to follow her friend.

"Don't. it's bad timing"

Zuko sped up to follow his sister.

:::::::::::::::::::::::DA:::MN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Azula entered the throne room and did her best to stay calm. No matter how angry she is, she could not just throw rage on her father if she does not want end up like Zuko.

"Father, may I talk to you?" Ozai then dismissed all his servants. When all of them are gone, the firelord gestured for his prodigy to speak.

"Father, why did you do that?" Zuko was just in time for their conversation just started.

"Do what?" He could hear his father perfectly clear.

"You made the decision with regards to my marriage with General Cheng." Zuko tried his best not to gasp as not be heard. He knew it! His father was up to something. But that was not what he expected. Sure he knew that his father would eventually shove Azula to married life but, he was not expecting it now; not now that when a war is threatening a great rebellion would come. He leaned closer to listen.

"You know that time will come you need to get married. And Azula, the age difference is not that much. You are 17 he is 21. And he comes from a family with excellent social status and his lineage could be traced to Sozin's cousins." Ozai stated the obvious facts to her unsatisfied daughter.

"But father, you know that I could still decline" She finally talked back with a higher voice.

"Its not that you cared about love so much, is it Azula? Don't be such a broken romantic. AND I MADE THE DECISION SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION IT!" Ozai growled like an angered beast and Zuko saw fear in his sister's eyes as she slightly stepped back. " And you now what Azula? You MISSED!"

'missed?' Zuko doesn't get it. Azula however paled.

"Father" she tried to talk. Her eyes holding back tears that threatens to fall.

"I talked to your doctor's and you missed it this month. You're pregnant."

In the throne room, the princess was on the floor, kneeling down, tear stained and begging her father to forgive her. In the throne room, the tyrant was seated on his throne looking at his daughter with no remorse, this time, not hiding the disgust in his eyes. in the throne room, in the part of the room where thick red curtains fall by the golden room, the prince seems to have his blood drained from him.

_O_H_N_O_!_!_

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY. FATHER I'M SO SORRY"

"ENOUGH! THEY MIGHT HEAR!" Ozai roared and it echoed in the entire room. Then suddenly he calmed down. "You are not forgiven Azula. You will ruin the name of the royal family. And what will they say about you? That you are a whore? And to me? To me? I am the firelord and my family should be the model of the nation. What did you do? And has it ever come into your mind who the father of that bastard is?" he hissed.

Azula did not reply on this. The statement only made her cry more. She could not tell her father that it was the blue spirit for it would brand her a traitor and he would not think twice on killing her.

"Now, I need you to marry Cheng Li. This will cover up the shame you brought upon the family. Its an order Azula. If only you are not talented, I would have ripped that infant from your belly. But that coming from you, it may be as talented as you and be of use to the nation. I will let your husband decide on the child's fate if ever he finds out. Agni knows my hands are clean."

In his own quarters, Zuko was ripping of his bed cover and burning his other belongings. "Azula, you're pregnant" the words of his father still echoes in his mind ever so clearly. _What the hell am I going to do? I need to talk to her. I need to tell her._

He ran towards Azula's room and was surprised to see that the hall was empty. The silence was deafening but he find it most comforting. But then, when he reached Azula's room, there was screaming.

FATHER PLEASE DON'T! TELL THEM TO STOP! ! I BEG YOU!

"You are not going to embarrass me Azula," he said in an emotionless tone.

Zuko does not know what is going on and concern overcame him and he went inside. He saw his sister in bed, her underwear of, exposing her vagina as medics were holding her in place, leg wide open. They forced something in her mouth.

"Father, what are they doing?" Zuko asked angrily as he pushed one of the medics off her and fire bending the other.

"Stand back Zuko" Ozai ordered.

"How could you watch her like this?"

"I have no choice. If I leave this room, she will incinerate them. Plus, in case you have noticed, I am not looking at her. I am faced at the wall." Ozai said his face on the wall.

"father" Azula pleaded him. Zuko knelt before her bed and then chose to cradle her. Her legs are now chained apart. He could feel the embarrassment that she is feeling. "mm-umm make-m them stop-p." she is already sobbing as he cradled her in his arms. He turned to give his father a pleading look.

"Do you want me to scar you again Zuko? And you Azula, do you want me to punish you the way I punished your brother?" Azula bit her lips and Zuko held her tighter. The medicine they shoved in her mouth seemed to have worked because she seemed to relax.

Ozai dragged his son up and pushed him out the door.

"She needs to be a virgin if she should marry Cheng" he said before he slammed the door at his face.

**Wait for the next chapter. There would be lemon. **


	4. never be fixed

When they were younger, he often got scolded by their father; because he is weak and soft. When they were younger, she was often scolded by their mother; because she is harsh and hard. Back then, father loves her so much; or that is the way she sees it. Back then, mother loves him so much; that's how everyone sees it. Never was she scolded by their father before, never was he disappointed of his daughter and always, all the time, he would be proud to show her to everyone in the nation for she was his prodigy; the perfect child of a perfectionist father. One day, when she first bended her blue flames in front of her grandfather and the royal court, she could see clearly through the smoke and flames, her father gave a smile; a real smile and she could hear him say to uncle, 'that's my daughter.' And it meant a lot to her. That was when she realized that she does not need her mother's love at all. The same day, at night, she saw her brother with her father. He does not look happy, and she new, she was sure that the weakling got their father's temper again. So she leaned by the wall and listen to their conversation. The tone of their father was angry. The way he utter every word was almost venomous. That broke the prodigy's heart. Not the tone of course for she, like it every time Zuzu gets scolded. The words themselves sting.

"Zuko, you need to try your best to be like your sister. As a matter of fact I want you to outdo her. You are crown prince and tomorrow, I will be firelord, I will give you the legacy that I, and the father of my father and so on created." Ozai told his son, hope in his eyes. "Lu ten is dead and Iroh has no other children. But I have you. Tomorrow I will be firelord and I will expect you to be a great heir to the throne."

Azula knew that night that she would never be enough. No matter what she does, no matter how hard she tries, Zuko is the son; definitely the son for no matter how weak he is, father always treated him like a son and secretly makes an effort to strengthen his weak heir. He even traded mother for Zuzu when he could have had just simply handed him to Azulon to kill. But that was not the story, because no matter what she does, even her father cares for the brother she so despises. Because no matter what Azula does, she will just be material when placed next to Zuko the breathing human.

Now however, everything is crumbling down. Her father was furious at her, this time, strike two. Zuko told Ozai that it was her who faught the Avatar and in fact the Avatar is very alive and is now leading a rebellion. Zuko ran off and had forsaken his nation once more but Ozai does not even asks anyone to kill him. After the eclipse, he just let go of Zuko and sat at his throne waiting for Azula to arrive and receive her punishment. And the punishment ended up with a broken arm, a badly wounded leg and a wound in the left cheek. Where is the fairness? The prodigal son would just be banished again while the prodigy one will be punished harshly.

"Hi, my name is Zuko, well you probably knew me already since I follow you every day and- but you know what? What?" _why the hell am I so bad at being good? I was just trying to be nice! Funny irony is, when I was being bad, I failed to scare the hell out of team avatar and now, when I tried my hardest to be nice, I accidentally burnt the earth bender's feet and scare her away! Wow! My father did teach me kindness!_

Zuko decided to call it a very long day and went to a nearby lake to take a bath. He stayed there not very long though. The water was freezing, not like his bath at the palace or the ship he boarded on when he was banished which is lukewarm. _Fuck, I'm gonna die here! Hey, I forgot my toothbrush and the tooth paste I stole from the palace._ If he was not serious about freezing to death, he would have laughed at the thought that he stole a tooth paste from the palace. _but then father told me that he is taking away everything that he gave me, which means that the tooth paste and the tooth brush and everything that I took with me are stolen stuffs since it was his money that was used to by those stuffs. _Out of boredom and depression, Zuko went back to his tent and started counting belongings that legally belongs to him. He knows that he should be thinking of how to win the trust of the avatar and his buddies or how to save uncle but he could not set his mind straight. He must've cracked already. _So this perfume is stolen since it came from dad's cash and this pouch to including all of its gold coins and other jewels and as well as these socks, boots, half of my underwear, quill, ink, scroll, empty scroll, family picture-oh crap! This is an exemption since it has my face on it but then again, this towel, robes, boots again- wow! My bag is huge and ah! The bag itself! So, put that on the left side. In the right corner of my bed, my real stuffs. Let's see… costume, swords, other half of my underwear and blue spirit mask._

The fire banished-again-prince paused. The mask reminded him of his sister. He knew he did the right thing when he told their father the truth about the avatar but he is curious, that's the word, curious not concerned, of what happened to his sister after. He shrugged the thought though since he knew that whatever she did, she will not be punished. So much for being prodigy. But the thought of what happened in her chamber with the medics struck him like lighting. _HOW COULD I FORGET IT! I'M SUCH A DUM-DUM!_

He sat up in his bed and knocked out the pile of his stolen belongings. Panic rose up to him, building in his chest like poison ready to cripple his heart. "She needs to be a virgin when she marries Cheng Li" he pretended to be an ignorant when their father said that. He wants to be an ignorant. He shook his head and slapped his palms to his face. He buried his face in his hands as if his hands are big enough to hide his sinful form from Agni. He knows what his father meant when he said that. He knows from the very start when he saw he legs spread with no underwear on. He knows what was going on when the medics gave her muscle reluctant and he knows that he saw the threads and the needles. He just wants to reject the horrible, traumatic and very disgusting event that is about to happen that night; that happened once he left the room. His head just hurts so much. His being wanted to vomit the fact that his father could do that to his favored child; but then again, he is Ozai. He told himself repeatedly that he could not do anything anyways, like a chant offered to the spirits; but he knew, he knew from deep inside and he will never forget, the fact that it was him who placed her in that position. So he decided to pay his sister a visit. He put on his mask and walks towards the airship he had stolen.

_.!..

Azula was still sobbing. Her arms are reddened from self inflicted scratches. She was in so much pain she was shaking already. Ty Lee offered her help but she dismissed her offer. She never wanted anyone to see her like this; this form so weak and vulnerable. Tonight, she is a person she hates to become. Tonight, and only tonight, she would allow herself to crumble down; she would humble herself to pain and acknowledge the fact that as a human, she could also feel this.

She convinced herself that this is normal but it did not do anything to ease the situation.

"Azula" the princess slowly and weakly lifts her bowed head to see the intruder. Her eyes flamed up.

The devil was smiling at her; his smile clear and emphasized by the moonlight. He smiles at his victory. He smiles at his trophy; a slaughtered pride and a ruined glory. Just like the moon who at nights defeats the glorious sun, he towers over her. Azula started shooting flames at him.

Zuko easily dodged each slow attack. The flames are still red in color. _The medicine must still have its effect_.

"YOU! YOU! YOU!" she shouted at him not knowing what to say. Tears fell from her eyes the way the heavens cry. Zuko could not help but be amazed at how human she is now. and the more he got amazed, the more pang of newly felt pain erupts in his heart.

"Please stop" he begged her. He does not want to wake anyone up. "Stop please!" he held her wrist. Her fire bending which weakened due to the medicine weakened even more as the moon glowed. When he finally succeeded in talking her down, his eyes widened. It was not medicines that weakened her after all.

They were wrestling and bending and she was losing. Her right arm is still crippled which means, it is of no use and her left arm is fractured. Her right leg is broken and her neck hurts, so when he pounces on her like a wild animal, she lost. That was when the Blue Spirit accidentally tore her robes leaving her half naked.

Zuko's eyes widened. Her bed was in a place where the moon could cast her white glory and he could see everything. He pounces on her like a wild animal and accidentally tore her robes leaving her half naked. From here, he could see the blood clots running from her collar bone to some portions of her rib cage where some deep cuts are also present. Her arms have scratches which he knew were self inflicted but the broken arm and the other fractured one is clearly not her doing. Unconsciously, he removed the entire robe while instinctively grabbing her hands to stop her from stopping him.

Azula winced and hissed in pain as she felt her broken bones move due to his harsh movements. She stared at him in horror and as much as she hates it, she started sobbing; unable to control the tears and broken cries. If he rapes her again, she will have to go through all of the events that happened to her. No; she is sure that everything would be worst the second time around. "Don't"

Zuko stared at her broken leg. There were burn marks everywhere. Deep cuts were also present. Then his curiosity got the best of him. Azula started to panic as he ripped of her panties. Azula was already writhing. Suddenly, he inserted a finger.

"STOP! I BEG YOU! PLEASE NOT ANYMORE" she started crying and for a moment Zuko was disrupted from his melancholy. It was the first time his sister, the evil incarnate begged and displayed weakness to her enemies. "Please. Hf hf. St-op-p." he was right. His megalomaniac of a father did hire medics to sew her torn hymen back! He could not help the urge to comfort her; he would give anything to ease her pain and shame.

He pulled the girl in an embrace. Then his mask fell.

_He was embracing her. That does not seem right, thought the princess. For a moment he was harsh and now he was just nice. so, while he was pretending to comfort her, she lifted her fractured arm and pulled down the mask. This time, she realized, she could never be fixed. She dropped the mask out of shock._

Zuko already broke the blue spirit mask the first time, and the only time he raped his sister. He smashed it to the floor so hard it indeed shattered into pieces. His love for it defied the anger though as he pieced it up again. Now, the mask fell down gain. The curious girl it dropped out of shock and, though the fall was very low, it did collateral damage. It smashed to the floor like a million shares. This time, he knew, this could not be fixed.

"Zu-ko?" every syllable was pronounced the clearest. It was a faint whisper, yes, but very clear. For a moment, both parties could not process the events that just unfolded faster than Agni's lightning. He stared at her eyes, bright and glittering; not of joy but of tears. His eyes mirrored the same; glittering not out of tears unshed but out of shock. And finally, when her eyes showed realization, his offered desperation.

There was a sharp intake of breath; one you could hear from a badly wounded warrior. Azula was speechless. This Blue Spirit who bedded her, the one who took her virtue and pounded on her, the smiling devil who had his mouth in her vagina and licked her insides, the same man who put her in this trouble, with the medics and father is her brother. There is one thing left unsaid even in her mind. He is, that he is-

"Azula, please," _please what?_ He does not know what to say. He was just desperately trying to hold her like she is the thread that connects a dying body to dear life.

The girl was rooted at her place. _No. no. no. this is just a nightmare. A really horrible one. He can't be._ She could not bear look at him. Then suddenly, she felt her knees buckle. Zuko caught her before she fell. She wrapped her hands around her stomach. He pain is unbearable. Azula was already screaming in pain. _Good thing this room is so big and the walls are designed so no one could here screams, _Zuko thought.

"AAAAHHH!" the scream was deep and are followed by spasms. Zuko does not know what to do. His eyes are showing panic and he kept on muttering words that sounded like 'I'll get help' and 'I won't leave you' then, 'oh GOD! AGNI! WHAT IS HAPPENING' with some, 'whattamitodo?' he hugged her and tried to comfort her, stroking her forehead and kissing the top of her head, but Azula was on the floor crippled by pain. Then suddenly the screaming eased and she was more on breathing heavily. Zuko thought everything is okay already but then, he saw blood pooling from her sex. He then realized what happened.

"I-I hhh-a-ate you" Tears began falling down his eyes as she said those word with the most sincere of venoms. He desperately tried to cope up with what just happened. Not caring of whether he will be seen or not, he lifted Azula in his arms and jumped through her window. He knew where the healers live and he should take her there. They live just some blocks away from the palace walls.

_TT_

The healer Zuko begged to help Azula was the one who tended his scar. She knew the prince since he was born for she was the one who helped his mother give birth of him. "Why are you even hear Prince Zuko?"

"TO BEG YOU TO HELP MY SISTER!" Zuko yelled at her.

"I mean, why did you come back here in the fire nation?"

Zuko bowed down his head. He does not want to answer this. "How is she?" he asked trying to divert the topic. The kind healer, knowing that he does not want to talk about it, did not push through.

"You're sister is not fine but, she will be." She saw Zuko open his mouth then closed it again before clenching his fists. Zuko does not tell but she knows what he so wants to know and at the same time, does not want to hear. "The baby is gone"

A lone tear lead the way for the other tears to follow. Azula is still asleep so he sat in her bed and buried his head in her stomach where he shed all of his tears while caressing her belly and giving it kisses. Now he was like his father who would mercilessly kill his own child. _No, I am worst! He did not kill me but I killed you._ He mentally spoke to their now dead baby. Sure the baby was an unwanted child created when Zuko's prank on Azula turned rape but when he found out that she was pregnant, there was a part of him that wants to be a good father. He even prepared for, incase, when the time comes that Azula would throw the child away, he will parent it.

"Kallah, please don't tell father what happened." He said without lifting his head, hands still caressing her tummy.

"I understand prince Zuko"

"Thank you"

"But what about the father of her child? Cheng Li? Should we let him know? I mean he is the father he deserves to know."

"The father already knows. And don't tell Chen Li. He's not the angel's father."

"I never thought princess Azula had another lover. So do you know the other man?" the curious healer asked the mourning prince.

"Where is he then?" Kallah asked while looking around. No one else but the three of them was there. There was silence for a minute or so and when she got no reply from the prince, she asked him. "What have you done?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please. I might ruin her."

"But did you think of the same thing when you did it with her?" Zuko's eyes widened. That definitely is not the healer. He relaxed though and continued with his mourning. F he dies, so be it. He deserves to die anyway.

"Father"

Ozai stared at his son. Zuko should have known that Kallah would side her lord.

"Now, don't blame the healer, I saw you leap out from her window. I followed you and you brought me here. Guards, take the healer and lock her up." Soon two imperial guards seized the healer who followed them with restraint. Bur before she left, she gave Zuko a pitied glance. The future would be darker than this.

Ozai turned to look at his son again who, until now is sobbing and hugging her sister's waist. "STOP THAT!" Zuko seemed to be deaf for he did not move. His raven hair covered his face in a very messy manner and Ozai was disgusted at the sight of it. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Ozai moved a pried his son away from his unconscious daughter. "ZUKO YOU ARE DISGUSTING! STOP CRYING I SAID!"

When he succeeded on pulling up the mourning Zuko, he punched him in the face and shot lightning in his chest. Zuko coughed blood. He did not try to get up. "You are going back to be imprisoned you foolish lad. And on the day I would be phoenix king, I would offer you to Agni the way I should have done many years ago! You stupid irrelevant boy! You wasted your mother's effort and once she found out that you raped your sister, she will never forgive you!"

"You know where she is?" Zuko asked out of nowhere.

"Secret." Was all Ozai said and to his surprise, he saw no restrain or desperation from his son to know where Ursa is. he just sat there, bloody, burnt, and desperate.

Iroh was not having the time of his life behind bars. There was no proper ventilation, proper lighting, bed, food and most importantly, no tea or pai sho to enjoy. The more time he spent here, the more useless and fruitless his labors for his Nation are. The only thing that is keeping him busy now is keeping his body in shape again.

The door to the dungeon opened and three people cam marching in. the tow were definitely imperial guards. He could hear the heels of their heavy boots and the wave of their cloak. The other one surely is a prisoner. He could her dragged steps. They opened the cell and ungraceful threw the prisoner in jail. From the pained moan she gave, Iroh knew that she is a girl. _But what could a woman do for her to end up at this place?_

The place where they kept Iroh is a very high security prison. Criminals with valuable information or with serious threat to the nation is kept here as to be interrogated and not be interrogated. The guard here does not talk so much as not to give information. This time, was an exemption though. One of the imperial guards spoke first. "I could not believe Prince Zuko did that." Iroh's ears alerted at the name of his nephew.

"Dude, we really should not talk about it here." came the whispered warning of the second guard. "Leets talk about it outside?" he asked uncertain.

"You know we can't leave our post!" replied the other half heartedly.

"Well, we checked all the chains and locks and assuredly they are safe."

"I don't think so"

"But prince Zuko! He-"

Now Iroh was already confused and concerned. What did his nephew do now? The last time the guards of this forsake nation spoke about Zuko was when he was scarred and banished. Surely Zuko could not have been dead right?

"Okay, let's go outside." The other guard finally gave in and both of then rushed towards the door shutting it safe so their conversation would be out of earshot.

"What the hell did my nephew do now?" Iroh asked loudly, forgetting that he was not alone anymore. Yes, he was alone before. This high facility prison area only has ten rooms and for sure, he was the only one locked up here before the woman arrived.

"You are prince Iroh?" The woman asked.

"Former that is." replied the tea lover with a chuckle. "What did you do that they threw you here?" he asked her.

"You know, those two guards would be dead when the Firelord arrives from my house."

"Pardon me but I am confused." Iroh was indeed confused. What would his brother be doing in her house? And most importantly, why would he kill the two guards?

"The two of them heard something that should not be known to anyone. I am not sure myself if I would be kept alive or not. Lucky you, even when your brother would think that you know what happened, he is not going to behead you until his coronation as Phoenix King during the comet. That was a very disturbing incident."

"What is that thing that 'happened' and why is this 'incident' that everyone who finds out would die? And most importantly, what has my nephew to do with it?" Panic, confusion and horror seems to fighting in his insides.

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes"

"I am warning you. After you will find out, not even you could and would want to defend Zuko."

Iroh gulped. "Yes"

"Very well, I would start from the bottom since telling it to you straight is the most unpleasant thing to do. This evening, just two hours ago, 9:30, Zuko came knocking in my door carrying a blood soaked Azula."

"Wait, he did not kill his sister right?"

"No, he accidentally killed someone else."

"So that someone was the one who hurt Azula?"

"No, that someone is very innocent and it's inside Azula"

Iroh got what she meant. A look of shock graced his features. Kallah may not see him because of the walls that kept the prisoners from seeing each other but she knew he got it.

"My niece is pregnant. And I'm guessing she and Zuko had a terrible fight and thus the she had miscarriage."

"Exactly. I do know the entire story of what really happened but Azula to, almost died."

"My brother must be furious upon knowing her daughter is pregnant."

"He already knows" with that, Iroh nodded with understanding.

"You don't want to ask who the father of the child is?"

"Um, who?"

"Azula a raped. I do not know when for I just found out this night when the Firelord almost kill the rapist. I am sure my house is bloody right now."

"What do you mean? The person who raped Azula is also there?" the feeling the tea lover his feeling right now gets worse and darker as the conversation continues.

"There were only 6 people in my house before I got here. Two imperial guards, the Fire Lord, myself, Azula, and Zuko."

There was a great transition of emotions that is flickering in Iroh's heart. He does not know how to name those emotions anymore. Cold sweat rolled from his forehead as his mouth hanged open. His skin paled and the hair on his nape stood up. He is not an idiot and for the first time, he cursed his ability of wisdom and of quickly understanding things.


	5. We're Drifting Apart

Ozai threw his son in the floor of the palace room. His eyes are glaring at the mess in front of him. His nostrils flared as he breathed out. Just the thought of him disgusted him. He takes in the sight of his first born and threw his hands up in desperation, frustration and mostly, anger.

Zuko bowed his head, unable to look at his father. He noticed that he spent most of the time bowing now. Shame is swallowing him already. His blood and cold sweat dripped in the floor. The droplet seems to be ringing in every fall, like the way it is when drops of water leak from a broken pipe line, free falling in an empty dome. The coldest drops however, are his tears. He can hear himself, along with the droplets. He can hear every intake and release of breath and he could hear every hammer of his heart. He could feel his shivering. It was colder here than in the north pole.

"Zuko," His head rose up, in acknowledgement of his name. Ozai could see the white in his eyes turning read as the golden eyes freely shed its share of pain."I really do not know what to do with you anymore."

The tyrant gathered lightning in his hands. Has he decided to kill his son? Would he correct the mistake he thought he did the night Ursa vanished? Electric cerulean formed scattered thin lines. The person who would have this penalty seems not to comprehend as he only stared at his would be murderer. Zuko could hear the laugh of danger, but he is too frozen to move. His instinct to run died that day his dignity died. Then he heard the echo of death. The lightning was shot directly at him but, it missed a good hand span from him.

At that, Ozai knew what happened to Zuko. Zuko, for all this time, have been soft. _Kudos to Ursa for being a bad influence._ When he was 5, he takes more pleasure in feeding the turtle ducks than bending his fire. When choosing companions, he would choose the likes of his mother rather than the likes of his father. When he is in a meeting, he would defend the weak. He has the tendency to help the sacrificial lambs; even calling them his friends. Zuko always chooses friends over minions and that is the opposite of everything Ozai is in his youth. Zuko is a fool walking amidst opportunists and corrupts without wearing an armor. He was always so vulnerable and obvious. Now, Ozai knew what is going on. Zuko is afraid. Afraid that his he became like her.

It's not like he took advantage of Ursa's body for he never did. When they were not yet married, he never bedded her. But the body is not the only thing capable of being raped for, rape is not only about lust, it's about power. Rape is about abusing power and punishing the weak, not hearing their cries. Rape is about excessive us and addiction to power and torture. Ozai did it to his nation when he knew it was the most weak. He found it vulnerable the most on the day Lu Ten died and in every step he took to be the man that he is right now, Zuko's eyes were there to witness. He knows that his son hates him, and now, he becoming like him.

"When Azula wakes up you go talk to her. After that, you leave and side the Avatar." Zuko still gave no reaction. "Pretend. Of course you will only pretend. Gain his trust, bring him to me and you will be Fire Lord on the day I become phoenix King. I am giving you this one last, and I mean it, one last time. If you bring the Avatar here, I will also bring your mother back."

At the mention of his mother, all his senses woke up. His mother? But does he really want her back? The fear that she might only hate him when she finds out what he did to Azula frightened him. The fear of losing the love of the person he loved the most and one of the only two persons in the world that loved him gripped his heart.

Ozai could see the debate of morals that Zuko got himself into. He shot fire right in the wound in his chest, enough to burn it more a little and make it hurt more a lot. Zuko choked in pain. He had almost forgotten that he was wounded and the new found pain got even worse as he was reminded of the flowing blood and open wound in his chest. Sooner, he would run out of blood.

"Now, what is it Zuko? Are you going to do your father a favor or are you going to go get the Avatar? And oh, its not a question anyway. You are going to do that. You bring here in the day the comet arrives and if you won't I will do the opposite of what I promised you in return. No avatar, dead mother."

Zuko sneered at the word of his father. He would not let him do something worse to his mother. "I will bring you the avatar just don't hurt her." The tone he used was low, despite the fact that there is a storm in the doldrums of his heart.

"So go then and talk to your sister."

"Why would you want me to talk to her?"

"Well, you did something wrong, you need to apologize."

"It's not like to want someone to apologize for their mistakes unless said errors were done to you." Zuko accused at his non amused father between gasps as he struggled to stand straight while holding his bleeding chest with his right hand. Zuko knew that there is a sinister smile at back of his father's brain.

"Don't push it. Now go. And oh, Zuko, bring the water tribe girl with you. Make sure you have her.

….

Zuko found her sitting in front of her mirror. Pale blue light cast from her window as dawn made a beautiful silhouette of the pure maiden. Yes, she was pure and a maiden still in his heart for whatever tinge was found in her, was his doing; never hers. He does not know how to approach her. There was the fear that he would burn her for right now, his weak form could not afford another blow. This self concern embarrassed him. He was more ruined than her. She should have her fair share but he needs to be alive for his mother. The thing that frightens him most however, is the hatred and rejection that he would see in her eyes. Azula was never a good sister to him and he has Agni to testify for that. But Azula never rejected him. Not once did she say or act like she does not want to be his sister. True, to many eyes, she does not care at all but, Azula does cares. She only shows it in a way she knows and the people don't understand that. But Zuko does. When he got shamed and burned by his father, everyone saw him as a pitiful creature. No one dared talk to him or talk about what happened. Everyone shows hypocrite concern for him and stab him in the back later. Iroh was there though. Soon, Zuko began building strong thick walls that eluded him from the people and no one dare breaks these tons and tons of boulders that he made to conceal himself from his pain. Even his uncle, the only person who loves him besides his mother did not dare break the invincible walls he created. But Azula did. She called him Zuzu, taunted his scar and laughed at his folly. She made fun of him all day, pissed him of all day, insult him all day and gloat at him all day. He hated her with the passion he never did before. Only until a few months ago when he was reflecting at his past life did he realize that she is the only thing that is true in every way painful or not, to him. She was the only one who remained constant during the dark moments of his life. When everyone saw him as a pitiful being, when everyone saw him as a fool, Azula treated him the way he treated Zuzu and so much for a non-masochist to say, he likes the way she treated him like a fool, for it means, she is still seeing the same person.

"A-zu-la" he said careful pronouncing her name. He stood frozen when she turned around. She did what he expected her to do. Immediately, she shot lightning towards him. He dodged at the impact but lost his footing so that he fell to the floor hitting his mildly injured arm. The first attack was followed by another and another. Blue flames and lightning alternated.

"YOU! YOU DESTRYOYED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED ME! YOU FILTHY BASTARD! AAARRAAGGH!" soon a huge amount of swirling blue flames erupted from her small yet strong fist. The walls of her room collided. Zuko was thrown out of her room.

"AZULA IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"LISTEN? HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVEN WANT TO HERE YOUR ECHO!"

Zuko does not want to keep on receiving her attack. He knows he deserves them but there would be time for her revenge. This is also not the best place for them to fight. He ran through the palace halls and Azula followed him. He needs to get her out in the open. _Fuck reputation for all I care!_

Once he got in the open, his plan succeeded. Another fire of lighting and Azula emerged from the debris. This time, she would listen to him whether she likes it or not. He redirected her lightning and shot back at his blue flames like an Agni Kai, only this time, her is trying his best to focus solely on self defense and not hurting her.

Azula shut her mouth. She would not talk about the horny things he did in the open palace grounds. It would be unwise to do so for chances are, someone might hear. Azula stared around her. She could not talk and curse for it would be risky but, she could make people believe that they were just having an Agni Kai. That would work.

She threw blue flames at him in a speed Zuko could barely cope up. No wonder why she could defeat an entire battalion all by herself. The girl is a killing machine under layers of creamy flesh. Zuko shot orange flames back at her. His range attacks are nothing compared to hers. If he did not learn how to redirect lighting before this, he might have been dead on the spot at first blow. Then, something glittered in the corner of his eyes. There he saw by the wall, two decoration sword hanged in an X. he shot flames sideways in the ground and a sands flew in the air making a temporary zero visibility.

Azula vomited fire from her mouth. Suddenly, she stooped as she felt two sharp blade; on in her throat, the other one under her breasts.

"If you would just listen please." Azula shivered as he breather in her ear. His cheek is resting on her scalp. He dragged her inside the palace.

Zuko was glad that nobody is perfect. Azula is invulnerable at a distance but manageable in close. He dragged the princess in an empty room and pinned her to the wall. When Zuko turned to lock the door, Azula grabbed the opportunity to shot flames at him but, sadly, Zuko grabbed both of her wrists and used the chains dangling on the swords to chain her hand on her back so she could not move.

"AZULA JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Zuko roared at the stubborn princess.

"NO!" she roared back. "YOU LET ME GOT THIS INSTANCE!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" he shook her violently. "IT ALREADY HAPPENED! IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF YOU WON'T LISTEN!"

"THAT EXACTLY THE POINT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was outrage and full of honesty. That silenced Azula who choked back a sob. Zuko realized what he did. Her came here to apologize and he just antagonized her.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said cupping Azula's face to look her in the eye. Azula did turned her head forcefully to the wall. "I am really sorry Azula!" he said hugging the girl who, to his surprise, did not fight back.

"Sorry at which part exactly? Sorry you raped me? Sorry you killed my child? Sorry that you hate me?" her words are ice cold.

"I-I am sorry for everything." He said honestly. "And it was my child to in case you—well, I really am sorry Azula! Tell me a way to fix this! I will even give my bending or anything." When he got no reply, he continued. His voice even more desperate than before. "If only I could turn back time if only I could change what happened I will! Because I regret it to! And-"

"You said enough. Unchain me and go away."

"Azula please."

"You've been saying that all the time. But what is it that you want? Please what? TELL ME BECAUSE I FUCKING DON'T KNOW!" she said not doing an effort to hide her tears. "Tell me once and for all! I do not want to be in this situation because I just can't anymore!"

"I want," Azula stared at him. "I want to dominate you, I want to be better than you, to outdo you, to defeat you, to torture you, TO MAKE YOU CRAY, TO BREAK YOU AND I WANT YOU!"

"What?"

At that Zuko owned her mouth. Azula opened it out of protest. Wrong move. He slid in his tongue, exploring the caverns of her lovely moth. Zuko found her tongue and licked it with its own. Azula got confused at was happening. Soon, Zuko pulled away from her.

"Zuko, I'm your sister." Azula said while sobbing.

"But you didn't stop me while you can. You could've burned me but you didn't. Azula, when you look at me, is hate the only thing you could feel?"

"This is wrong. Unchain me and we won't speak of this again."

"Wrong? Is that it? Is that what's holding you back? Because you think it's wrong? When did you care about what's right or wrong huh Azula?"

He cupped her face gently and leveled it to his own so that her eyes are meeting his. Lips are ha hair strand away from hers. "Do you have any feelings for me Azula? Aside from hate and annoyance or any negative feeling you have for me?"

"None" that was enough. With that, Zuko stood up, unchained Azula, and walked out the door.

He momentarily stopped to gaze at her once more. "When I come back, I will not be this rotten mess and you will love me to the way I love you."

Zuko was confused himself as to why he admitted that disgusting and forbidden feeling he had carried with him for so long. But maybe, that was it. He carried it for so long. Even great people collapse upon the burden of their own cargo and how much more he? He is not great. He is far from being okay and near to being stupid.

If he could turn back time, he will not say it. He will keep it even though he would collapse. He would bury it along with the hundred decades worth of hurt he kept in a box somewhere under the invisible pile of heavy boulder he kept in his heart. His effort was wasted and his courage that he gathered and banked all throughout the year fell limp in the very words of the person he wants. Wrong timing? Yes. He said it at the wrong place, the wrong time. And he wanted to convince himself that it was only that he was in the wrong scene and that he still had his sins unclean, that she told him that word.

Zuko turned south. He knows what he will have in Ba Sing Se and he would get it. When he comes back, he would be a different person. But the girl who broke his heart with a single cold word will still be a part of it.

Sometimes it's not because of wrong timings. Sometimes it's about confusion. And sometimes, one cold word is enough to make a person head the other way.

Azula walked to her room and cried. She did not expect him to say those words to her. All of those words are wrong. She knows that. Everybody knows that. But she did not understand the surge of emotions that gripped her almost fully. She could not find her voice to insult him. She could not find her fire and her lightning. His words were music at her ears; a beautiful note in a beautiful piece. Had she not stop his speech, she would have fallen for him. His lips are so close. She could feel his breathing and she feels like she just wants to give in. she met his golden eyes. Molten gold that shows warmth and tenderness stared right threw her and pierced her soul. But those eyes are the eyes of the brother she grew up with and grew apart. Those lips are forbidden and sinful and the beautiful note of his voice is a note that does not belong in her piece. Her piece is about ruling and kingdoms. Her heart is dedicated for a golden flame crown and not for a naive masochist.

Azula felt alone until a knock on her door came.

"leave me alone" coming. She said coolly.

She opened the door and was greeted by a pair of piercing gold eyes. They were not Zuzu's. Zuzu's eyes are always arrogant and cynical. Those eyes are gentle and at the same time strong.

"I saw you walking to you room and you were crying. Well, I am not stalking you or anything but you father said that I might find you here and look! I did and-

"Cheng, you are blabbering." Azula stated as a matter-of-factly. Surprisingly thought, she found herself amused.

"I know. Well, let me tell you something. When I first talked to you, I practiced in the mirror for almost a week." He said honestly. A grin flashed in his lips.

"Come in let's talk." Azula said smiling to herself.

For people who are sad, it's good to have privacy invaded sometimes. Loneliness could bring two people together.

"Aang, I can see Ba Sing Se." Sokka pointed at the green land in front of them. Giant rock are piercing the cloud.

"We will stay there for a week. After that, we attack." The Avatar replied.

Katara smiled at the thought that after everything that they had been through, none of them fell apart. All of them were thick as thieves. She looks at Ba Sing Se. she would start a new life after this. And after they go out of Ba Sing Se, she will remain the person she is now.

Meanwhile, Zuko arrived at Ba Sing Se.


End file.
